Hole Kookie
by LVayJs0425
Summary: "Kookie suka banget ketika hole Kookie diisi! Apalagi ketika hole Kookie dimanjakan eunghh... Kookie suka banget! Suka banget sensasinya ahhh rasanya sangat enak nikmat juga..." Kata Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan senyum kelincinya. Dengan wajah polos dan unyu, Jungkook berbicara vulgar. TAEKOOK/VKOOK, TOPTAE!, BOTKOOK!, YAOI, Shounen-Ai, HOMO, BOYSLOVE.
1. Kookie mau 'anu'

Malam Jum'at.

Jungkook sering keluar sama teman-temannya yang kece dan somplak. Tapi masing-masing memiliki kelebihan yang berbeda-beda.

Jungkook dengan pakaian yang serba ketat itu dengan enaknya menggoyangkan badannya yang semok dan bohai itu.

Ke kiri

Ke kanan

Ke atas

Ke bawah

Kanan

Kiri

Kanan

Kiri

Arah pantat semok Jungkook bergoyang-goyang seolah minta digrepe-grepe.

Bahkan Jungkook juga menjilati sebuah wortel seolah menjilati ice cream dengan erotis.

Jungkook sangat suka melakukan gerakan yang menggoda iman.

Bahkan tidak peduli di mana pun dia berada, Jungkook bakalan mudah melakukan goyangan yang membuat engas.

"Eh Kookie! Mau sampai kapan kamu menggoyangkan pantatmu?"

Tanya temannya yang paling swag sejagat raya, Suga (Min Yoongi).

Jungkook tertawa kecil dan kemudian duduk disebelah Suga.

"Sampai keinginan Kookie tercapai lah Suga hyung! Masa kalian sudah dapat pacar dan Kookie yang cute dan semok ini masih jomblo. Kan Kookie juga ingin merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan. Lagian menggoyangkan pantat kan sangat bagus, membantu memudahkan pantat untuk tahan dan kuat ketika membantu pasangan menggenjot uyungnya di hole Kookie"

Jelas Jungkook sambil memperagakan gerakan yang 'engh'.

Plak

"Berhentilah bertingkah macem jablay! Kamu itu masih kecil. Jangan begitu, nanti kamu diculik dan dicabuli nangis-nangis sambil manggil eomma"

Kata Jin setelah memukul pantat Jungkook.

Jungkook kebal, jadi ia tidak merasa sakit setelah dipukul seperti itu.

Malah menunjukkan ekspresi polos yang minta dipolosin.

"Kookie bukan jablay. Kookie udah 20 tahun! Kookie udah legal untuk hal engh engh ahh! Kookie kan kuat! Kookie malah keenakan kalau hal itu terjadi"

"Hah..."

Suga dan Jin berbarengan menghembuskan nafas mereka kasar dan berusaha sabar untuk tidak menculik anak kelinci semok yang dari tadi berbicara vulgar dengan muka polos.

Jungkook menekukkan bibirnya ke bawah dan matanya pun telah berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa Kookie masih jomblo? Apa Kookie udah ketularan J-Dope? Apa salah Kookie hingga Kookie belum juga mendapatkan pacar? Bahkan Hole Kookie belum pernah dijamah"

Keluh Jungkook sambil menatap Jhope seakan-akan Jhope lah yang bersalah atas nasib yang menimpanya.

"Set dah nih bocah. Jangan mandangin aku seperti itu dong. Biar begini-begini, aku punya komitmen"

Jawab Jhope atas pandangan yang Jungkook berikan.

"Eh Kookie! Mendingan kamu lihat penampilanmu. Mungkin penampilanmu kurang menarik makanya kamu masih jomblo"

Kata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi asyik dengan eyelinernya.

"Eung? Jadi Kookie harus berpenampilan seperti Baekhyunie?"

Tanya Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Intinya kamu harus memiliki penampilan yang menarik biar namja-namja pada kepincut sama kamu. Tapi kamu jangan ambil Chanyolku"

Peringat Baekhyun dengan alis yang ditekuk. Pertanda bahwa omongannya serius.

"Okay! Kookie mengerti! Kookie pulang duluan ya~"

Pamit Jungkook sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat tongkrongan mereka dengan berlari kecil ala-ala kelinci.

"Dia masih saja memiliki kebiasaan masa kecil yang persis seperti anak kelinci"

"Kenapa tuh bocah sangat ingin punya pacar? Apa dia belum tau akibatnya ya?"

"Terserah dia. Dia kan sudah 20 tahun. Masa iya kita terus-terusan bersikap seolah dia adalah anak polos yang harus dijaga kesuciannya"


	2. Kookie mau 'anu' (2)

Jungkook bukannya pulang ke rumah. Dia malah main ke rumah sepupunya.

 ** _Ting ning_**

 ** _Ting ning_**

 ** _Ting nang_**

 ** _Ting nang_**

 ** _Ting_** ** _–_**

 **Brak!!!!!**

"Berisik! Bisakah tidak memencet bel pintu rumahku sebanyak itu???" tanya sepupu Jungkook radar ngegas, Taeyong.

"Uh habisnya Kookie suka mencet benda yang lembut dan kenyal-kenyal~" jawab Jungkook polos kemudian tertawa kecil seperti anak balita yang imut. Tapi Jungkook itu adalah makhluk paling imut, paling cute, paling gemesin dan paling polos. Padahal...

Ah sudahlah, kenapa jadi bahas itu ya?

"Eh. KAU SUKA REMES-REMES TETE SENDIRI?!?!!!!!" ucap Taeyong heboh.

Bahkan dia ngomong sampai bikin telinga Jungkook berdenging sesaat.

"Ahhsshhhhh! Telinga Kookie mendadak tuli nih! Tanggungjawab!!!!"

Protes Jungkook dengan hidung yang kembang kempis macem kelinci lagi marah.

"EEEHHHHH!!!!!!!! AKU KAN NGGAK PERNAH NGEJEBOLIN HOLEMU KOOK!!!!!!"

Teriak Taeyong dengan suara cetar membahana.

Secara tiba-tiba mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang sekitar.

 **Sret**

 **Brak!!!**

"Kamfer!!!!!!! Jangan teriak-teriak dong! Kookie kan ada di depan matamu! Apa kau pikir aku tungkikan hah?!?!?!!!!!!!"

Teriak Jungkook ketika dirinya dan Taeyong sudah di dalam rumah.

"Bocah bangsul! Sopanlah pada orang yang duluan lahir!" balas Taeyong sambil mencubiti pipi Jungkook yang agak embul.

"Ahhhhsshhhhh! Sahhhhkkiitttt!!!!! Lepasin pipi Kookiehh!!!!"

Protes Jungkook sambil memukul tangan Taeyong.

"Iya deh iya deh. Dasar anak kelinci. Katakan. Ada apa kau mendatangi kediamanku?" kata Taeyong serius mode on.

"Sebenarnya Kookie mau anu..." jawab Jungkook malu-malu dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan pipi yang merona.

"Apa?! Kau mau holemu segera disodok dan digenjot dengan uyung yang besar gagah perkasa?!?!?!!!" ucap Taeyong terkejut bukan main.

"Bisakah Taeyong-hyung berhenti teriak-teriak? Kookie ntuh ga budeg! Apalagi tuli! Kookie masih sehat!"

Protes Jungkook sambil manyun-manyun dengan alis yang sedikit tertekuk.

"Uh maaf ya sayang. Katakan apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk adik sepupuku yang satu ini hum?" tanya Taeyong dengan nada yang sangat lembut sambil menuntun Jungkook untuk duduk di sofa empuk ruang tamu.

"Yang Taeyong-hyung bilang tadi...memang iya" ucap Jungkook pelan bahkan Taeyong nyaris tidak mendengarnya jika telinganya penuh dengan kopok.

"A-apa? Aku bilang apa?" tanya Taeyong tergagap.

Dalam pikirannya ia berharap bahwa Jungkook tidak benar-benar ingin holenya dibobol.

Taeyong sangat berharap agar pikiran Jungkook kembali nor—

"Kookie memang sangat ingin hole Kookie disodok dan digenjot dengan uyung yang besar, gagah, perkasa. Kookie juga ingin merasakan kenikmatan saat prostat Kookie berkali-kali di-"

"Psssst! Kookie...berhentilah membicarakan hal-hal vulgar secara gamblang. Siapa yang mengajarimu?!"

Taeyong memberikan tatapan menginterogasi yang sangat tajam.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya diam dengan muka polosnya.

"Kookie mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiran Kookie. Kookie diajari eomma untuk jujur, jadi Kookie jawab dengan jujur" jawab Jungkook sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang membuat Taeyong ingin menguyel-uyelnya saat itu juga.

 _Hah... Sepertinya ini anak benar-benar polos_

"Jungkook. Kamu diajarkan jujur, tapi tidak untuk berbicara vulgar. Kamu kan anak baik"

"Um... Kookie minta saran sahabat Kookie. Katanya, Kookie harus tampil semenarik mungkin biar ga jomblo"


	3. Kookie minta 'anu' (3)

"Um... Kookie minta saran sahabat Kookie. Katanya, Kookie harus tampil semenarik mungkin biar ga jomblo" ucap Jungkook tanpa melepaskan keceriaan dari suaranya.

"Oh... Kamu minta agar aku melakukan sesuatu terhadap penampilanmu. Begitu kan?" tanya Taeyong untuk memastikan permintaan Jungkook.

"Hmp! Ne hyung~ ah... Kookie juga ingin tau, apakah Taeyong-hyung masih perawan?"

Jungkook memandangi Taeyong penuh minat.

 **Ctak!**

"Auch! Sakit..."

Protes Jungkook ketika Taeyong menyentil dahinya tanpa perasaan.

"Heh bocah bangsul! Perawan apanya hah?! Aku ini laki-laki!"

Taeyong ngomong pakai logat rap walaupun lebih dominan berteriak.

"Hyung kan uke. Kookie kan bener. Bahkan hyung pernah mengocok hole sendiri dengan vibrator! Juga hyung meremas dan memainkan nipple hyung sendiri! Sambil mendesah-desah erotis dengan muka sange minta dibobol dan digenjot ft. digoyang" ujar Jungkook dengan tatapan polosnya.

Spontan wajah Taeyong langsung merah padam dan mencoba menajamkan tatapannya.

"K-kapan?! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN ITU!!!!!"

Teriak Taeyong tidak terima atas omongan Jungkook.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Taeyong.

"Kookie masih sangat ingat suara desahan hyung yang ngh ngh erotis..."

"A–a–a..."

Taeyong akan memprotes, namun suaranya malah tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokan.

" _Ahhh... Ngngh~ owhhh~ sshhh... Ummhhh... Yeahhh~ angh~ ah! Ah! Ah! Anmhhh~ Inihhhmh nikmathhhh..._ Begitulah suara desahan hyung terdengar"

Jungkook menirukan desahan Taeyong sambil memperagakan bagaimana tingkah Taeyong yang lagi memelintir nipple sendiri sambil mengemuti jari tangannya sendiri.

Taeyong semakin malu dan merahnya sudah menjalar ke telinga.

"Ya!!!!!! Berhenti Jungkook!!!!!!!!!"

Teriak Taeyong sebelum berlari menerjang Jungkook sampai terjatuh ke kasur.

 **Bruk!**

 **Cklek**.

"Taeyong-ssi, aku dan Mark ingin mendiskusikan tentang tugas yang tadi diberikan dosen"

"Taeyong..." ucap Mark pelan dengan wajah shock begitu pintu dibuka.

"Oh? Ada apa Mark? Mingkem woy! Nanti lalat masuk ke mulutmu"

"Coba kau lihat itu, Taehyung!" seru Mark pelan.

Taehyung yang penasaran pun lantas mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat tidur Taeyong.

Di mana Taeyong yang lagi menindih seorang anak kelinci.

 _Blank_

"Awhh! Bangkitlah hyung"

Ringis Jungkook sambil menepuk pipi Taeyong.

"Hyung..."

Jungkook pun menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, untuk melihat Taeyong.

"Yah... Kok tidur sih hyung? Kookie bisa penyet kalau hyung meniduri Kookie"

Protes Jungkook sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Taeyong dari tubuhnya.

Mark dan Taehyung yang baru sadar dari mode _blank_ pun segera membantu Jungkook memindahkan Taeyong ke atas kasur dan kemudian menyelimutinya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung dan Mark tambah ambigu ketika anak kelinci yang ditindih Taeyong mengatakan 'meniduri'. Pikiran mereka langsung liar dan tentunya ke arah yang negatif.

Seketika keadaan canggung (bagi Taehyung dan Mark) dan Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taehyung dan Mark.

"Kalian temannya Taeyong-hyung kan?" tanya Jungkook tanpa berkedip.

"N-ne" jawab Taehyung agak terbata karena anak kelinci yang ada di depannya begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

Sedangkan Mark hanya mengangguk sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Sebaiknya kalian tunggu di ruang tamu. Kookie mau bangunin Taeyong"

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook langsung meloncat ke tempat tidur tepatnya di atas tubuh Taeyong.

 **Brug!**

"Bangun Taeyong-hyung~ Bangun~ Itu ada teman Taeyong-hyung~" ucap Jungkook mendayu-dayu sambil menepuk pipi Taeyong pelan.

"Mmhh..."


	4. Kookie mau 'anu' (4)

"Mmh..." erang Taeyong pelan dengan mata yang belum terbuka dan tidak terusik sedikitpun, malahan ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan Jungkook sebagai gulingnya.

Jungkook cemberut, namun kemudian...

" _Angh_... _Ahhh_... _Ammmhhh_... _Ashhh_... _Inihhh_... _Nikmathhh_... _Anghh_... _Ahhh_..." desah Jungkook pelan namun sangat panas di telinga Taeyong.

Taeyong langsung terbangun dengan alis yang ditekuk dan kemudian mencubit pipi Jungkook pelan.

"Berhenti mendesah! Kau benar-benar seperti jablay" kata Taeyong sambil menarik belakang kerah baju Jungkook dan menyeretnya sampai keluar dari kamar.

"YAK! KOOKIE MANUSIA!!!!!! LEPASIN BAJU KOOKIE!!!!!!!!" teriak Jungkook sambil menggapai udara dengan brutal.

Taehyung dan Mark langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke Taeyong yang lagi jalan ke arah mereka sambil menyeret anak kelinci yang mereka dengar namanya 'Kookie'.

 **Brug!**

"Awhss..."

Rintih Jungkook saat Taeyong langsung menaruh dirinya di sofa yang Taehyung duduki.

"Aku titip Jungkook sebentar ya Tae. Aku mau mandi" kata Taeyong tanpa membalas tatapan Mark yang tidak lepas dari dirinya sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu.

"Taeyong, aku ingin ikut! Mandi bareng yuk!" seru Mark penuh semangat sambil bangkit dan menghampiri Taeyong.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Sana lanjutkan obrolan kalian!"

Tolak Taeyong sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Mark tidak tinggal diam.

Ia langsung menyusul Taeyong dengan berlari.

Taeyong yang tau kalau Mark mengejarnya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedari tadi menahan tawa.

"Imut..." gumam Taehyung tanpa sadar ketika Jungkook tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Jungkook membalas tatapan Taehyung.

"Taehyungie hyung, Kookie ingin— _ngnghh_ _ahhh_..."

 **Cup**

 **Slurp**

 **Slurp**

" _Nghhh_... _Mmhhh_..."

Jungkook mendesah tertahan ketika Taehyung mencium dan menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan kasar namun santai.

Jungkook sangat kaget, tiba-tiba dirinya diserang Taehyung ketika masih senyum-senyum kelinci.

 **Elus**

" _Eummhhhh_... _AhhMphhh_... _Nghhhh_... _nhnhhhh_..."

Jungkook refleks membuka mulutnya ketika pantat semoknya yang sintal itu dielus seringan kapas. Namun lidah Taehyung langsung masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menggelitik gusi Jungkook.

 _Bibir_ _Kookie_ _sudah tidak perawan lagi eomma! Aaaaa! Kookie_ _senang!_ _Tapi_... _Kookie_ _kan_ _baru_ _kenal_ _Taehyungie-_ _hyung_.. _Kenapa_ _Kookie_ _dicipok_ _sampai_ _seperti_ _ini?_ _??_ _Tapi ini sangat nikmat..._ _Ahhhhhh_ —batin Jungkook antara heran, sedih, senang, dan nikmat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Taehyung yang satunya nengkreng di pinggang Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak mau kalah ketika lidahnya digelitik lidah Taehyung.

Ia langsung menekan tengkuk Taehyung dan lidahnya melilit lidah Taehyung sambil sesekali menghisapnya.

"Kookie, sana mandi. Airnya udah aku siap...kan"

Taeyong cengo dengan mata yang hampir jatuh dari tempatnya.

Mark yang baru saja menyusul Taeyong pun ikutan cengo ngeliat alien lagi bercipokan dengan anak kelinci, juga salfok ke tangan alien yang udah merambat ke dalam baju anak kelinci.

" _Nghhh_... _Ahhh_..."

Jungkook mendongakkan lehernya ketika Taehyung menyesap dan membuat cupang di bahu Jungkook.

"Woy alien!!!!!! Jangan nodai anak kelinci dong!!!"

Teriak Taeyong sambil merampas Jungkook dari cumbuan Taehyung.

 **Srettt**

Gagal.

Pinggang Jungkook ditahan sama Taehyung yang sudah memasang ekspresi datar.

"Jangan ambil Jungkook. Apa kau tidak lihat uyung mungilnya udah bangun?" tanya Taehyung datar.

Taeyong dan Mark kaget bersamaan.

"..."

Taeyong cengo untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika melihat selangkangan Jungkook sedikit menonjol.

 **Brug**

" _Nghhh_... _Taehyungie-_ _hyunghh_... _Kookie_ _inginhhh_... _Pipishhh_... _Mmhh_ "

Desah Jungkook lirih saat Taehyung sudah membawanya kembali ke dalam dekapan Taehyung.

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Kita akan ke kamar mandi" ucap Taehyung sambil menggendong Jungkook ala koala, jadi uyung Jungkook bergesekan dengan perut Taehyung.

Jungkook memeluk pundak Taehyung dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Taehyung.

" _Nghhh_... _Kookiehhh_... _Mmhh_... Ga tahan... _Nghhh_ " desah Jungkook tepat di telinga Taehyung.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **BRAKK!**

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup Taehyung dengan tendangan mautnya.

Untungnya ntuh pintu ga jebol dan ga rusak. Kalau sampai rusak, Taeyong bakalan nyelupin alien itu ke dalam kolam lumpur hidup.

"Dasar alien kelebihan hormon!" gerutu Taeyong sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tempat ritual hole anak kelinci (Kookie) oleh alien mesum (Taehyung).

Mark hanya diam, tapi tetap mengikuti Taeyong.

"T-taeyong. Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan apa yang Taehyung dan Jungkook lakukan?" tanya Mark ketika dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak. Terutama jika itu kau" jawab Taeyong datar.

Seketika senyuman Mark pun melebar dan menampakkan gigi putih rapih miliknya.

"Kau akan melakukannya hanya bersama aku kan" kata Mark tanpa melunturkan senyuman bahagianya.

"Mimpi! Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya pada siapa pun. Termasuk kau! Kau harus merantai tanganmu yang suka merayap macem cicak!" kata Taeyong sinis dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Senyuman Mark pun luntur dan tergantikan dengan aura suram yang paling suram.

.

Tak terasa Taeyong sudah sampai di depan kamar mandi.

Taeyong berhenti tepat sebelum Taehyung mengenjus hole Kookie.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"HEH ALIEN!!!!! JANGAN KOTORI KAMAR MANDIKU!!!!! BERSIHKAN SPERMA KALIAN JIKA MENODAI KAMAR MANDIKU!!!!! MENGERTI?!!!!!"

Peringatan dari Taeyong dengan berteriak disetiap penekanan kata-katanya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak terdengar sampai duo makhluk yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

.

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar mandi...

" _Ahhhh_... _Yes_ _ahhh_... _Taehyungiehhh_... _Hyunghhhh_... _Mmmhhhh_... _Amphhhh_..."

Jungkook yang lagi asyik mendesah tiba-tiba bibirnya dicipok dan dilumat kembali oleh Taehyung.

 **Slurp**

 **Cup**

"Panggil aku daddy, Kookie. Kamu anak nakal" bisik Taehyung di dekat telinga Jungkook.

 **Fiuhhh~**

Dengan sengaja Taehyung meniup tengkuk Jungkook.

" _Anghhhh_... _Hukumlahhhh_... _Kookiehhhh_... _Nghhh_... _Amnnnhhhhh_..." desah Jungkook sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Jika itu keinginanmu. Aku akan dengan senang hati menghukummu" kata Taehyung yang diakhiri dengan seringai mesumnya yang sialnya membuat dirinya kelihatan menjadi lebih menggoda, lebih keren, lebih panas dan lebih tampan sekaligus bangsat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


End file.
